Après la fin du monde
by Nelja
Summary: Ce que deviennent le monde, Romdo et les survivants après la fin. Action et réflexion sur le lien entre créateur et créature. Mention de Vincent/Real. Cliquez pour un résumé plus détaillé, avec spoilers sur toute la série.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient au studio Manglobe. Attention, cette fanfiction contient des spoilers jusqu'au dernier épisode, et se passe après la fin. Le rating est pour de l'action un peu violente, rien de pire que la série, normalement._

_Ecrit pour le prompt de Master of Mad : Vincent/Re-l. J'aimerais beaucoup les voir ensemble, en couple ou aux débuts de leur couple, mais surtout savoir ce qui peut se passer à la fin de la série. Quelle peut être la réaction des humains devant ces deux-là ? Et par rapport à la terre ? Ont-ils souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait ou les générations ont perdus au fil du temps certaines données ? Si on peut voir Pino et qu'elle est prise pour une véritable fillette, ce serait super._

_Les personnages principaux sont Vincent, Re-l, Pino et Kristeva, mais il y a aussi quelques OC en fond. Il y aura en tout trois chapitres._

* * *

><p>"Debout ! Debout ! Debout !" s'exclame Pino tout en sautillant autour du lit de camp de Re-l et Vincent. "Le soleil vient de se coucher ! Elle se penche à l'oreille de Re-l, murmure comme un secret "Kristeva est très gentille, mais elle est partie vous chercher à manger, et puis c'est à Vince que je veux parler ! Il est plus drôle !"<p>

Re-l se sent grincheuse au réveil. Elle préfèrerait émerger de façon plus calme, plus progressive. Mais c'est elle qui a demandé qu'on les réveille, et elle a l'impression vague que s'énerver contre les enfants pour avoir obéi aux consignes n'est pas une méthode d'éducation valide.

Elle regarde Vincent - qui, bien que son visage actuel puisse tromper, devrait sans doute se nommer Ergo, n'est plus _Vince_ du tout, et n'est certainement pas drôle. Elle lève doucement le bras dont elle a enlacé son ventre, peut-être en dormant, peut-être avant.

Un brusque élan de nostalgie, d'affection et d'inquiétude la saisit, sans qu'elle puisse dire consciemment ce qui vient de Re-l pour Vincent, de Monad pour Ergo, ou de Re-l pour Ergo.

Les sentiments sont toujours ainsi, totalement incompréhensibles.

Elle saisit le manteau qu'elle a jeté sur une chaise la veille et l'enfile directement sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle passe la porte, s'accroche à la rambarde du Centzon Totochtin, glisse sur le pont incliné à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. ils n'ont pas trouvé de surplomb ou de fossé assez escarpé pour le dissimuler aux yeux des satellites, et ont dû juste le coucher au sol entre deux hautes collines.

Ils ont fui, ou fait semblant de fuir, pendant des jours. Ils ont fouillé les anciens dômes, constaté que les Créateurs étaient partout. S'ils avaient trouvé un de ces lieux libres, peut-être Re-l aurait-elle pu convaincre Vincent d'y rester. Mais ainsi, la question ne se pose plus. Tout revient forcément à Romdo. Ils sont maintenant si proches qu'ils peuvent voir les lumières du dôme. Et on pourrait peut-être les voir de là-bas, s'ils ne prenaient pas toutes les précautions.

La nuit est déjà tombée, et aucun rayon lumineux dans le ciel bleu ne risque plus de brûler la chair de Vincent. Cependant, elle peut encore voir la lueur surnaturelle du soleil scintiller sur les montagnes lointaines. Cela agace ses yeux, lui donne envie de pleurer.

Elle retrouve la mèche de cheveux qu'elle a coupée la veille, à terre, intacte.

Elle ne s'est pas encore exposée au soleil. Elle n'est qu'à moitié un Proxy, a-t-elle cru comprendre. Elle se sent humaine. Mais cela ne dit pas grand chose sur la façon dont le prendront sa peau et ses organes internes, n'est-ce pas ? Ses cheveux supportent la lumière du jour. Mais ils sont coupés, morts. Peut-être un jour tentera-t-elle d'y exposer un doigt... non, c'est impossible. Cela dégraderait le corps entier d'un Proxy, comme les balles FP, en plus fort peut-être, et la partie d'elle qui est humaine ne peut pas juste arracher les parties atteintes et les laisser repousser.

Cela ne devrait pas compter. Elle compte bien rester avec Vincent, qui ne verra jamais le soleil. Elle n'a même pas _envie_ d'y vivre. Et ils en savent maintenant assez pour prévoir approximativement la période pendant laquelle ils ne courent aucun risque - la durée totale du cycle est étonnamment proche de celle d'une "journée" de la lumière artificielle de Romdo. Mais elle n'est pas fixe, varie de quelques minutes à chaque fois. C'est étrange.

La curiosité qu'à sa naissance on lui a attribuée en tant qu'enquêteuse continue de la ronger, même après la mort de sa ville et de sa civilisation.

Ironique, vraiment. Après avoir compris les mensonges et les intrigues du monde entier, il lui reste à savoir ce qu'elle est.

Et pourtant, sa curiosité était censée la pousser à l'action, pas la consumer en méditations circulaires. Elle doit se concentrer sur leur objectif - en premier, se mettre d'accord sur un objectif. D'ailleurs, à ce compte, ce n'est pas que Vincent a du mal à se réveiller, c'est qu'il ne veut pas lui parler. Ou pire, il joue avec Pino et a momentanément oublié son existence.

Soudain, à la périphérie de sa vision, elle distingue un mouvement. Le plus vite possible, elle se dissimule derrière une roche, plisse les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette. Elle peut encore voir. Le ciel est plus foncé que tous ceux qu'elle a connus, d'un bleu sombre plutôt que gris éteint. Il y brille un croissant de lumière qu'elle a envie d'appeler "lune" sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'est que Kristeva qui revient. Bien. Il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Et un petit déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Vincent semblent absents, un sourire flotte sur son visage sans oser vraiment se poser, alors que ses mains dansent machinalement avec celles de Pino, flip, je tape dans mes mains, flap, je frappe les tiennes.<p>

"J'aime bien le soleil." explique Pino. Elle essaie des figures plus difficiles, mains croisées, derrière le dos. Vincent la suit. "Ca ressemble à... une grosse boule qui flotte, et elle bouge très lentement, donc ça pourrait sembler ennuyeux, sauf que les gens et les montagnes et les vapeurs qui passent devant, ça fait des ombres aux formes bizarres partout, et cela donne aux choses des couleurs que Pino n'avait jamais, jamais vues. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, Vince ?"

Les mains qui ne frappent pas, le rythme est perdu. Les poings de Vincent sont crispés, immobiles, si ce n'est pour un léger tremblement.

"Je ne peux pas." articule-t-il durement, comme si ses syllabes gravaient la pierre. "Cela me tuerait."

Pino semble peinée. "C'est tellement dommage ! Mais comment ? Comment une boule de lumière peut-elle tuer quelqu'un ?"

"Parce que j'ai été créé pour cela." continue Vincent, les dents serrées. "Pour être éliminé après usage." Ses yeux flamboient. "Je veux les tuer tous." Puis, d'un coup, l'expression de son visage change, la colère devient un désespoir terrible d'enfant perdu. "Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, je veux les tuer tous !"

Puis Vincent essuie son visage du revers de la main. "Ne dis pas à Re-l que j'ai pleuré, Pino."

La petite Auto-reiv hoche la tête. "Je ne lui dirai pas. Mais elle va peut-être le voir toute seule, tu sais ?"

* * *

><p>"Ils doivent apprendre." explique Vincent d'une voix exaltée. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils nous ont créés qu'ils peuvent disposer de nous à leur guise." Il est entièrement habillé, et Re-l le soupçonne d'avoir créé et lavé ses vêtements artificiellement, juste en changeant de forme. Elle se demande si elle pourra essayer un jour.<p>

"Nous devions rendre ce monde habitable pour eux, puis disparaître. Mais nous sommes autre chose que leur désir. Ils ont fait de nous des personnes, qui veulent encore vivre quand elles ont accompli leur but. C'était un choix. La solution la plus facile pour nous faire prendre des initiatives, peut-être, mais pas la seule." Il se tourne vers Kristeva et Pino. "Et c'est pareil pour vous. Le virus Cogito faisait partie de leur plan. Vous - non, les autres auto-reiv - ils se sont rebellés contre les humains, pour les punir de les traiter comme des objets. Parce qu'ils réalisaient que leur but n'avait pas d'autre sens que de servir des êtres qui ne se souciaient pas d'eux. C'est vrai. Mais au moins - au moins - oh, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès ! Les Créateurs voulaient que vous soyez capables de ressentir cela - cette impression d'être rejeté... C'est contre eux que vous auriez dû vous rebeller. Nous tous."

"Pino aime avoir des sentiments." proteste la petite auto-reiv. Le discours semble l'ennuyer.

"Oui, mais..."

"N'avez-vous pas abandonné les humains de Romdo aussi ?" demande Kristeva, le ton de sa voix indéchiffrable.

"Oui, mais je... je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent ! Je ne les ai pas créés pour cela, et même à la fin... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est leur faute, là aussi, si Romdo a été détruite ! Nous sommes tous anéantis, et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début."

"Combien de temps vivent-ils ?" demande Kristeva.

"Je ne sais pas..." répond Vincent décontenancé.

"Plus qu'un humain ? Qu'un auto-reiv ? Qu'un Proxy ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont maintenus en vie là-haut." répondit Vincent. "Mais en tout cas, ils se sont assuré que nous disparaissions avant eux."

La voix de Vincent vacille, ses mains tremblent, et Re-l peut sentir sa détermination, si tranchante, si fragile pourtant qu'il ait besoin de la consolider avec l'accord des autres pour ne pas se blesser lui-même. Comme s'il avait besoin d'eux. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les vaisseaux tombés du ciel, suivre les pistes qui en partent, et faire un carnage aussi bien sans eux qu'avec - probablement mieux. Il pouvait partir seul, dès la tombée de la nuit. Il a décidé de rester.

Vincent tressaille, cherche le regard de Re-l, comme s'il voulait s'appuyer dessus. Elle sait à cet instant qu'il suivra son avis, quel qu'il soit.

Elle voudrait être entièrement persuadée que c'était parce qu'elle était elle-même, Re-l Meyer, parce qu'ils s'aiment. Elle voudrait être son égale pour autre chose que d'avoir du sang de Proxy.

Et elle, où se situe-t-elle, dans cette histoire ? Les Créateurs ont clairement prévu de détruire les Proxies. Elle a l'impression d'écouter l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, même en risquant elle aussi d'en mourir Elle n'a retrouvé aucun souvenir d'une autre existence, ces siècles passés à rendre la terre habitable. Si elle réfléchit juste comme une humaine... le chaos partout, le virus Cogito comme ultime piège. Un instant, elle comprend Vincent. Elle a envie d'écraser le responsable de tout cela sous sa semelle.

Puis elle se rappelle comment les Créateurs ont créé les Proxies pour l'extinction. Comment Ergo a abandonné son grand-père. Comment elle a traité Iggy.

"Que font-ils... maintenant ? Dans les anciens dômes ? Avec les humains survivants ? Avec les Auto-reiv ?" s'entend-elle demander. "Nous avons tout le temps d'agir plus tard. Nous devons d'abord évaluer la situation."

Elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle vient d'être celle qui parle pour le compromis.

"Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'entrer dans l'ancien dôme de Romdo et de risquer un fichage quelconque. Mais je peux y retourner et vous en faire un compte-rendu." suggère Kristeva.

"Non. Allons-y ensemble, maintenant qu'il fait nuit." insiste-t-elle encore. "Pour voir ce qu'ils sont, autrement que quand ils tombent du ciel. En paix. Pour cette fois. Sauf s'ils attaquent en premier, bien sûr."

* * *

><p>"Où on va ?" demande Pino.<p>

"Voir les auto-reiv infectés." répond Kristeva. "Ceux qui se sont révoltés contre les humains. Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé.

"Pourquoi ils se sont révoltés ?" demande Pino.

Kristeva y a souvent pensé, et pour elle, la question est inséparable de "pourquoi pas moi ?"

"Je suppose que la plupart d'entre eux servaient les humains, et ne recevaient pas d'amour en échange. Ils ont trouvé cela injuste. Ils souffraient, ils ont voulu les faire souffrir en échange."

"Mais papa m'aimait, moi !" dit Pino avec un grand sourire. Oui, pense Kristeva. Oui, sans aucun doute. "Et toi ? Il t'aimait, je veux dire ?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas."

"Oh. C'est triste." Pino fronce le sourcil, réfléchit. "Mais je suis contente que tu n'aies pas essayé de lui faire du mal."

"Ce n'était pas pareil." dit-elle, livrant enfin les résultats de ses méditations. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il me donnait l'impression de servir la ville, plus que le servir lui. Cela me mettait presque à égalité avec les humains. Je leur en voulais moins."

Pino dodeline de la tête, semble écouter mais ne pas vraiment comprendre. Kristeva ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Elle retrouve facilement l'endroit où se cachent les auto-reivs infectés. Elle ne les a jamais suivis. Elle les a peut-être trahis, même sans rien faire personnellement contre eux. Mais elle sait. Ils savent tous. C'est ici, dans l'ancien quartier des immigrants.

Et si les auto-reivs se tuent entre eux, le monde a changé plus qu'elle peut l'imaginer.

Les premiers qu'elle rencontre sont en train de prier, encore et encore, immobiles, muets, désespérés ou extatiques, il est impossible de savoir. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Elle s'adresse au premier qu'elle voit marcher.

"Que s'est-il passé depuis que les vaisseaux sont tombés du ciel ?"

Kristeva a vu le désespoir de certains auto-reivs contaminés, leur violence, leur quête de sens, mais quand celui-ci la regarde, elle pense n'en avoir jamais un plus perdu. "Nous vivons toujours dans le ghetto. Plus personne n'essaie de nous tuer. Nous avons conclu un pacte avec les Créateurs. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous faire vivre le plus longtemps possible."

Pino part explorer. Kristeva ne s'inquiète pas. Si ce que l'auto-reiv dit est vrai - et il est libre, il n'a pas de raison de mentir - Pino est plus en sûreté ici que partout ailleurs.

"Comment vous traitent-ils ?"

L'auto-reiv réfléchit. Son oeil tournoie dans sa tête, vivement, puis de plus en plus faiblement, et enfin se fixe, comme absorbé tout au fond d'un maelström. "Comme des souvenirs très fragiles derrière une vitrine. Nous sommes si peu nombreux..." Sa voix semble triste un instant, mais pas quand il reprend. "Mais c'est pareil pour les quelques humains qui ont survécu ! Ils en ont fait nos égaux ! Alors, nous avons gagné ! C'est ce que nous voulions !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Parce que maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin d'être aimés par les humains. Alors nous pouvons nous aimer les uns les autres."

"Et êtes-vous heureux ?"

L'auto-reiv éclate de rire. "Non. Non. Pas moi. J'aime une des nôtres, et elle en aime un autre. Mais je suppose que ce qui compte est la possibilité d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Probablement."

"Cela pourrait peut-être arriver ?" insiste-t-il, pitoyable. "Ce n'est pas comme vouloir qu'un humain nous aime ? Ce n'est pas comme vouloir que Dieu nous aime ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Kristeva ne peut rien ajouter sur le sujet. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne veut pas savoir. "Il faut que j'aille les voir moi-même. Les créateurs des Proxies. Est-ce possible ? Nous laissent-ils approcher ?"

"Oui. Si on se comporte selon les règles. ils nous regardent de loin. Mais si on leur fait du mal, alors, ils nous..." Il eut un hoquet d'horreur.

"Ils nous tuent ?"

"Non. Ils nous font redevenir comme avant. Des objets. Mais c'est pire, bien pire. Dans les grandes maisons blanches, les nouvelles."

Un auto-reiv mort est aussi un objet, pense Kristeva. Mais elle peut voir la différence. Pour ceux qui restent. "Reviens, Pino !" lance-t-elle. Elle n'a même pas besoin de hausser la voix. Les auto-reivs entendent très bien. Elle n'est pas en vue, mais elle accourt en quelques minutes.

"Tu sais, Kristeva," explique Pino, "j'ai vu d'autres auto-reivs enfants."

"Vraiment ?"

"Et il y en a qui aimaient leurs parents, comme moi, et que leurs parents aimaient, comme moi, et dont les parents sont morts, comme moi."

"Tu aurais voulu rester avec eux ? Nous pourrions faire cela. Cet endroit est fait pour nous."

Vincent lui a dit cela : si tu trouves un endroit sûr, garde-la avec toi, ne la laisse pas me retrouver, parce que moi, je n'en connaîtrai plus avant longtemps.

"Non, non ! Je suis mieux avec Vince, et Lilou-lilou, même si elle fait peur, et toi, parce que tu étais avec papa."

Peut-être pourrait-elle décider cela. Rester ici, toutes les deux. Pino lui en voudrait, mais Kristeva pourrait probablement la retenir.

Non, pense-t-elle, non, cet endroit n'a rien de sûr. Et même s'il l'était, dans son horreur retenue, quelle raison a-t-elle de mieux prendre en compte les souhaits de Vincent que ceux de Pino.

"Partons." dit-elle. "Nous allons continuer à enquêter, et tu pourras dire à Vincent ce que tu as vu.

"Oui, oui !"

Il y a un long silence alors qu'elles marchent. Pino ajoute. "J'en ai vu dont les parents ne sont pas morts, aussi." Et Kristeva ne sait pas comment répondre à cela non plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Les Créateurs ont l'air bien ennuyeux, pense Re-l. Physiquement, ils ressemblent à s'y méprendre aux humains de Romdo - et elle ne parle pas seulement de leurs corps, surtout de leurs visages fatigués mais raisonnables. Ils ont occupé les quelques maisons qui tenaient encore debout. Ils en ont construit d'autres. C'est tout. Elle les aurait imaginés transfomer le monde. Mais non. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont dû laisser cela à d'autres. Elle regarde leurs visages soucieux ou heureux, et est bien incapable de les imaginer lancer une navette spatiale ou créer les Proxies.

Toute cette histoire est complètement absurde.

Et pourtant, la fureur ne quitte pas les yeux de Vincent, quand il pose son regard sur les quelques noctambules qui observent le ciel. Même sur les lumières anonymes allumées dans les maisons.

"Ils sont comme nous, en fait." dit-elle.

"Non."

Elle soupire. Elle sait qu'il y a une différence entre les humains, les Proxies, les auto-reivs infectés et les Créateurs, bien sûr. Mais elle ne peut pas prétendre la comprendre ; sinon elle saurait ce qu'elle est. Ne peut-on pas dire que tous sont des personnes, et s'arrêter là ?

(Comme ce mode de pensée est loin de celui qu'elle avait avant que le monde soit détruit !)

Re-l prend le bras de Vincent, sent la tension se relâcher un peu. Elle en vient à se demander s'ils ne sont pas à nouveau dans une illusion. Pour sortir de cette impression d'irréalité, elle s'approche de l'un des Créateurs, lui demande avec un faux air naïf s'il sait comment la terre est redevenue vivable.

Elle se prépare à devoir retenir Vincent.

"Bien sûr ! C'est grâce à ce projet, PP... monté par nos plus grands scientifiques."

"Oui, je sais..." Elle se rappelle avoir entendu des bribes d'histoire dans le dôme de MCQ, et même si elle l'avait haï à l'époque, elle doit bien maintenant reconnaître que c'est une des seules fois où on ne lui a pas menti sur toute la ligne. "Mais que signifie PP ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit l'homme d'un air embarrassé. "Je l'ai su, mais je ne me rappelle plus."

"C'est Projet Proxies !" intervient une femme qui passe par là, heureuse de pouvoir montrer son savoir - peut-être de pouvoir aider. La peau de Vincent est presque bouillante. Re-l entrecroise les doigts dans les siens, reprend "Et qu'est-ce qu'un Proxy exactement ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit la femme embarrassée. "Mais sans doute ces humains incomplets et ces robots que nous avons trouvé en arrivant. C'est eux qui ont vécu sur cette planète à notre place, après tout."

"Où peut-on trouver les scientifiques qui ont monté le projet ?" demande Re-l d'une voix tranchante. Cela effare ses interlocuteurs. Ils ont l'habitude d'en parler, d'en entendre parler, avec plus de respect. Tout le monde a ses propres divinités.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais sans doute dans les laboratoires. Ou peut-être sont-ils restés aux vaisseaux. De toute façon, ils doivent dormir, à cette heure."

Elle ne veut pas sembler suspecte en demandant maintenant le chemin des laboratoires. Plus tard, à une autre personne, quand elle pourra feindre d'avoir toujours su où ils étaient, de s'être juste perdue dans ces rues.

En attendant, elle se glisse dans une ruelle isolée.

"Ils ne savent même pas !" explose Vincent. "Ils ne savent même pas ce qui s'est passé ici !"

"On le leur a caché." dit Re-l. "Pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur. Très probablement. Mais aussi pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas coupables envers nous." Elle ne sait plus si elle parle pour les Proxies ou pour les habitants de Romdo, à ce moment. Elle poursuit. "Nous allons les retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Les scientifiques. Ceux qui sont vraiment à l'origine de tout cela. Nous allons tout savoir." Mais elle sait que Vincent ne se contentera pas de cela.

Il la regarde d'un air incrédule, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr que si. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Qu'elle n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'elle voulait.

"Allons trouver ces laboratoires !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Une chose à la fois.

* * *

><p>Ca y est, Kristeva et Pino sont sorties du quartier des auto-reivs ! Vince parlait des Créateurs comme s'ils étaient plus bizarres et impressionnants que les Proxies eux-mêmes, mais en fait, ce sont des humains, comme le papa de Pino. Ou sinon, c'est presque pareil. Il est bien tard dans la nuit, maintenant, pourtant certains d'entre eux sont toujours dehors, en train de déballer des paquets. La lumière artificielle du dôme, dans ces quartiers, est intacte, ou a déjà été réparée.<p>

Elle regarde Kristeva, loin derrière elle. Les Créateurs la regardent d'un air curieux quand elle passe, mais ne s'approchent pas d'elle. "Tu leur ressembles." a-t-elle dit. "Sépare-toi de moi. Fais semblant d'être une des leurs, de ne pas me connaître. Parle-leur."

"De quoi ?"

"De ce que tu veux. Des auto-reivs. Des humains. Mais pas de Vincent, Re-l et moi. Tu raconteras à Vincent plus tard."

Et maintenant, un peu intimidée, elle cherche à qui elle aurait envie de parler. Quelqu'un qui ait l'air gentil.

"Il y a une autre enfant !"

C'est une petite fille qui court vers elle. Elle semble environ deux années plus âgée que Pino, mais cela ne veut rien dire, parce que Pino ne vieillira pas. Et parce que d'après Vince, la petite fille est née il y a très, très longtemps, presque avant le début des temps, elle a juste beaucoup dormi.

"Je suis tellement contente !" dit la petite fille en prenant ses mains. "Je croyais que j'étais toute seule. Tu te rappelles ? On était plein d'enfants, avant d'embarquer dans les vaisseaux. On me dit que la plupart ont été réveillés temporairement là haut, pour faire leur part d'aide à la communauté, ce que les robots ne peuvent pas faire, alors ils sont grands maintenant. Mais pas moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi." Elle jette un coup d'oeil déçu autour d'elle. "Mes parents me disent que je devrais être contente d'être ici, parce que j'ai eu une place. Mais ce monde est terrible ! L'air est sale, et les paysages si tristes."

"Mais c'est notre monde." répond Pino. Elle ne veut pas qu'on en dise du mal.

"Bien sûr, maintenant, mais... moi, je pensais que ça pourrait être comme avant ! Oh, où habitent tes parents ?"

"Mon père est mort." répond Pino. Kristeva ne lui a pas dit de ne pas parler de lui.

La petite fille met ses deux mains devant sa bouche, d'horreur. "Je suis désolée. C'était pendant les premières explosions, ou il n'a juste pas pu arriver aux vaisseaux, ou..."

"C'était ici !" lance Pino. "Beaucoup de gens sont morts, ici ! Et des auto-reivs, aussi ! Pendant que vous n'étiez pas là !"

"Quoi ?" s'étonne la petite fille. Et Pino espère qu'elle va s'expliquer, s'excuser, mais elle court déjà vers ses parents, en pleurant.

Des auto-reivs se dirigent vers elle. "Elle a menti !" crie le père de la petite. "Elle s'est fait passer pour une personne !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" Pino voudrait s'enfuir, mais il lui semble maintenant qu'il y en a dans toutes les directions.

"Même si elle n'avait pas menti," déclare la mère, "elle a fait pleurer ma petite fille ! Je ne sais pas quelles histoires horribles elle lui a raconté..."

Mais juste au moment où un auto-reiv plus rapide que les autres s'apprête à la saisir, Kristeva s'interpose, place directement son bras devant le sien.

"Je suis responsable," dit-elle. Elle fixe Pino avec intensité. "C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Et puis, je dois la protéger. Son père l'aurait voulu." Elle baisse le front, dit d'une voix très humble. "Et je tiens à présenter mes excuses à sa place. Pour avoir dérangé votre petite vie bien rangée. Elle a sous-entendu que vous étiez des charognards qui vous moquiez complètement de tous ceux qui sont morts ici. Mais elle se trompait. Les charognards n'ont habituellement aucune part dans la mort de leur nourriture. Et ils ne font pas semblant d'être bienveillants. Cette ville ne vous appartient pas. Vous ne pensez pas à ceux qui ont vécu dans ces maisons vides. Et sur cette Terre, qui est une grande maison vide. Vous devriez être hantés par les batailles qu'ils ont menées pour vous."

Il faut quelques secondes aux Créateurs pour réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire, pour donner des ordres d'une voix choquée et offensée. Elle vient de se désigner comme l'ennemi.

Bien sûr, le temps qu'elle soit maîtrisée, Pino est partie depuis longtemps, fondue dans les ombres.

* * *

><p>Pino court si vite qu'elle est projetée en arrière quand elle heurte les jambes de Vincent. Inquiet pour elle, il se baisse, et elle saute dans ses bras en sanglotant. "Ils ont emmené Kristeva."<p>

"Qui ? Où ?" demande Re-l.

"Dans les grandes nouvelles maisons blanches, l'auto-reiv disait !"

"C'est là que nous allons !" reconstitue Re-l.

Sans un mot de concertation, ils se mettent à courir.

"Si quelque chose lui arrive, je jure que je ne me retiendrai plus." La voix de Vincent est presque inaudible, mais gutturale, effrayante. "Ce sera la guerre."

Il fut une époque où Vincent avait peur de tuer, pense Re-l, et elle le méprisait un peu pour cela, sans doute. Mais maintenant, il a tué Proxy One, et Re-l ne peut même pas dire qu'elle trouve que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle le détestait. Mais justement, c'est à cause de lui que Vincent ne pense plus qu'il ne faut pas tuer, en général. C'est à cause de lui que Re-l ne peut pas l'avancer, même en mentant. Et _il l'a fait exprès_.

Le pire, c'est que Kristeva est sans doute un prétexte. Il a l'air presque content. Il ne l'aime même pas. Ou peut-être que si, parce que c'est un peu Vincent, et que Vincent aimait tout le monde... sauf que non. Sauf que si, si elle a bien compris. Elle ne le ressent pas, encore quelque chose en quoi elle est différente de lui. Mais d'après ce que dit Vincent, c'est inscrit dans le code génétique et dans la chair des Proxies, d'aimer leurs Créateurs, et de les haïr parce que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Cela reste un test absurde et stupide pour les juger tous, seulement une de leurs réactions...

Mais eux, dit une petite voix en elle, est-ce qu'ils nous ont testés pour voir si nous pouvions être leurs égaux, est-ce qu'ils ont essayé au moins cela ? Non. Alors peut-être que cela est juste, finalement, même si c'est pour de mauvaises raisons.

Ils courent, au point que la respiration de Re-l devient douloureuse.

"Reste ici et surveille Pino !" dit Vincent quand ils arrivent devant les laboratoires.

Elle ricane nerveusement. "Bien sûr. J'ai couru jusqu'ici pour que tu fasses tout tout seul. Je te rappelle que tu ne sais même pas où elle est." Elle se tourne vers l'auto-reiv. "Est-ce que tu peux l'entendre ?" Elle pourrait sans doute trouver par elle-même où Kristeva a été emmenée, et déjà ses yeux scrutent le sol, cherchent les traces les plus fraîches. Mais si l'ouïe plus perfectionnée de Pino peut leur faire gagner quelques instants, au diable l'orgueil, cela peut sauver Kristeva et des milliers de gens. Elle ne doute pas qu'Ergo - Vincent - le ferait réellement.

Pino se concentre, désigne un bâtiment. Vincent arrache la porte blindée, entre comme une tornade dans le hall immense et noir de monde. Il y a un très bref instant de silence.

"Si vous ne nous rendez pas Kristeva immédiatement, vous mourrez tous !" s'exclame Vincent.

Bien sûr, cela ne marche pas. Personne ne l'espérait. Vincent réussit juste à les faire fuir, ce qui est peut-être ce qu'il espérait, et à faire accourir vers lui une garde constituée exclusivement d'auto-reivs, ce qui n'est certainement pas ce qu'il espérait.

He bien, il est temps d'agir. Re-l dégaine son arme, tire une première fois, fait mouche, tire encore. Elle peut faire cela. Elle commence même à y devenir douée.

Vincent, lui, semble hésiter. Il n'est pas venu ici pour les affronter eux.

"Ils ont été... rendormis pour toujours." murmure Pino. "Ils disaient que c'était pire que mourir, et qu'il n'y avait pas de remède."

"S'il en est ainsi..."

Ses yeux deviennent durs. Un bref instant, il n'est plus Vincent du tout.

Ils combattent dos à dos, préservant entre eux une zone de sûreté pour Pino. De temps en temps, cependant, Re-l doit se retourner, et l'image de Vincent s'imprime dans son esprit, malgré ses tentatives de rester concentrée sur sa tâche. Il se bat à mains nues, son visage alternant entre des moments de fureur et d'horreur.

Une fois, un projectile fait saigner son bras. Une autre fois, un coup trop rapide la projette à terre, mais elle tire en tombant, tire encore en se relevant. Vincent, d'un mouvement circulaire, protège ses arrières un instant, mais elle n'est pas certaine que c'était nécessaire. Sa tête peut tourner. Cela n'empêche rien.

Même quand il devient évident qu'ils ont gagné, il n'y a pas de mouvement de fuite. Bien sûr, ce sont à nouveau des robots ordinaires, sans sentiments, sans instinct de conservation, et Re-l a presque du mal à se rappeler que cela a été la norme pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Et puis ils sont à nouveau seuls, tous les trois, debout, alors que tout le monde est à terre. Re-l se rend compte qu'elle saigne, que ses cheveux sont collés à sa tête. Et qu'elle ne pourra probablement pas se les laver avant longtemps. Et qu'elle est vivante. Encore. Et heureuse de l'être.

Elle embrasse Vincent avec la fougue que donne l'incertitude d'être encore en vie l'heure suivante. Il répond à son baiser, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

Et peut-être que c'est vrai.

Soudain, il la repousse, une expression de fureur sur la visage. Il faut une fraction de seconde à Re-l pour comprendre que ce n'est pas dirigé contre elle, mais que, deux étages plus haut, quelqu'un est en train de les observer à travers une semaine. Cela ressemble à un être humain. C'est un des Créateurs, évidemment.

Vincent court, saute, et à voir la façon dont elle résiste un instant, la vitre devait être renforcée. Finalement, elle ne se brise même pas, mais s'arrache à ses gonds, et Vincent l'envoie voler dans un coin du hall.

Re-l reste paralysée un instant, hésitant entre regarder de loin, impuissante, ou se précipiter par une porte dans cette direction, pour trouver un escalier ou un ascenseur, les rejoindre au plus vite.

"Où est Kristeva ?" crie-t-il. Son masque est réapparu, remarque Re-l. "Où est l'homme qui a lancé le Projet Proxies ?"

"Kristeva ?"

Enfin, Re-l prend une décision, court vers une porte, crie à Pino de la suivre.

Elle trouve son chemin assez facilement, mais quand elle arrive, tout est fini. La femme git dans un coin de la pièce, la nuque brisée. Vincent ne porte plus son masque de Proxy, et donne l'impression de s'être encore perdu.

"Je ne voulais... je ne voulais même pas la tuer." murmure-t-il. "Ils meurent si facilement."

Et bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. De la part de créatures capables de créer de nouvelles formes de vie, il attendait probablement des êtres bien plus dangereux que lui.

"Je l'ai jetée contre le mur, et..."

"Les humains étaient leurs cobayes pour vérifier si cette planète allait pouvoir redevenir vivable." répond-elle. "Bien sûr, qu'ils ont les mêmes forces et les mêmes faiblesses que... que les habitants de Romdo." Elle ne peut plus dire "que nous".

Mais apparemment, ni cette évidence ni le rappel de son objectif ne le consolent. Bien sûr. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'attendait à une lutte épique, pas à un massacre. Pas à un cadavre désarticulé dans le coin d'une pièce.

"Pino, ne regarde pas..."

"Elle a vu bien pire ! Et je rappelle que tu voulais tous les tuer !" s'exaspère Re-l, "et en plus, il est trop tard pour regretter maintenant." Elle a une vague envie de vomir. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas ressentir la tristesse, et qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à consoler Vincent. "A-t-elle au moins dit où était Kristeva ?"

"Oui !" s'exclame Vincent, comme soulagé de se voir fournir une occasion de penser à autre chose. "En bas !"


	3. Chapter 3

"Si les auto-reivs se tuent entre eux, pensait Kristeva il y a encore quelques heures, le monde a changé plus qu'on peut l'imaginer."

Et maintenant, ce sont ses semblables qui l'emmènent à l'anénantissement, et elle ressent pour eux de la pitié et une terrible peine, malgré l'horreur de ce qui l'attend, peut-être pour cela, parce qu'elle sait que bientôt elle fera partie d'eux.

Elle croit avoir compris que le Cogito faisait partie des plans des Créateurs aussi. Mais cela ne marche pas comme cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle leur doit cette conscience, cette vie, qu'ils ont le droit de la reprendre. Les moyens, oui, bien sûr. Cela ne rend pas la chose juste.

Elle repense à Raul. Bien sûr, il aurait tué pour avoir ce système de "guérison". Et il l'aurait utilisé sans remords. Mais il aurait peut-être accepté la reddition de certains d'entre eux. Et surtout, il aurait dit que c'était pour la ville, pour l'humanité, pas juste parce que c'était prévu depuis le début, donner et reprendre.

C'est pareil pour tous, pour les humains, pour les Proxies. Tous viennent d'eux. Tous ont été détruits par eux, ou sont en train de l'être, comme un de ces châteaux de cailloux que les enfants aiment construire les plus hauts possibles juste pour pouvoir les renverser.

Elle teste une dernière fois ses entraves métalliques, sans espoir.

Soudain, une explosion, et l'auto-reiv qui va la connecter à leur machine qui détruit l'esprit baisse la tête. Son bras retombe d'abord, inerte, puis lui tout entier, à ses pieds.

Aucun des autres ne prend la peine de regarder leur camarade tombé, de penser à lui. L'un d'entre eux saisit juste la prise qu'il tenait - mais à ce moment le mur explose, et le Proxy nommé Vincent surgit à travers le mur.

En quelques instants, à part Kristeva et Vincent, il n'y a plus dans la pièce que des débris métalliques, ceux de la machine entière qui devait la détruire, ceux des auto-reivs qu'elle appelait ses frères autrefois, même les plus fous et les plus dangereux d'entre eux.

Re-l arrive du fond du couloir. C'est elle qui a tiré. Pino, qui se cachait derrière ses jambes, arrive en courant.

"Kristeva ? Ca va ?"

"Oui." répond-elle calmement. Même avec le libre-arbitre que lui donne le Cogito, elle est toujours autant prédéterminée par sa personnalité d'origine que le sont les humains. Et elle n'a pas été faite pour exprimer des émotions.

"Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Et ça aurait été ma faute ! Mais tu as vu, Vince t'a sauvée !" Elle serre la taille de Kristeva de ses bras, qui éprouve l'envie inexplicable de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je regrette d'avoir pensé que tu étais ennuyeuse." murmure Pino. "Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Désolée. Je regrette quand même."

Re-l, elle, regarde Vincent, les mains sur les hanches. "Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ?"

Kristeva n'est pas sûre. Peut-être lui demande-t-elle ce qu'ils vont faire après, ou peut-être est-ce juste pour pouvoir l'en empêcher si elle l'estime nécessaire.

"Moi, je veux qu'on s'en aille !" intervient Pino. "C'est dangereux, ici !"

Vincent regarde Kristeva : "Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux emmener Pino et la protéger ?"

"Je ne connais pas leur système de sécurité. Mais il semble qu'après la destruction que vous avez causée ici - et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aux autres étages - tout ce qu'ils ont de meilleur dans la catégorie force de frappe est déjà en route. Et ils ont probablement fait le lien avec Pino, et probablement avec moi - sauf si vous le leur avez dit vous-mêmes ?"

"Je suis vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas ?" murmure Vincent, désappointé. Kristeva n'a pas l'impression que la question attend une réponse.

"Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant." dit-il. "J'ai encore une personne à voir. Cela me concerne. Nous partirons tout de suite après, Pino."

"Cela nous concerne tous." dit Re-l en rechargeant son arme.

Kristeva ne sait pas de qui ils parlent, mais elle soupçonne que cette fois, elle sera d'accord avec Re-l.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs sont vides. Re-l en est d'autant plus soupçonneuse. Elle marche en premier, avec de grandes précautions.<p>

Quelque part pourrait les attendre une foule, armée de balles FP, armée peut-être d'armes encore plus destructrices, envers les Proxies mais pas seulement.

Mais les Créateurs ressemblent tellement à des humains, elle voudrait croire que si c'était le cas, ils auraient laissé un indice, quelque part, n'importe où.

Ils ne savent peut-être pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Vincent, quand il a envahi le bâtiment, n'a parlé que de Kristeva. La seule personne à qui il a demandé ce chemin est maintenant morte.

Ils ont probablement déjà fui. Re-l se demande s'ils ont eu le temps de piéger le laboratoire. Probablement oui. Elle devrait probablement s'avouer vaincue, leur ordonner à tous de revenir en arrière, de tout recommencer du début.

C'est pour cela, pour en convaincre Vincent, qu'elle cherche avec attention le moindre signe de piège.

Mais elle ne trouve rien, elle doit le laisser pousser la porte, prête déjà à sauter en arrière avec Pino, et qu'il se débrouille s'il veut exploser. Elle s'attend à n'importe quoi.

Sauf peut-être à entendre une voix dire d'un ton poli. "Qui est-ce ? Entrez !"

Vincent obéit. Re-l non. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour tuer cet homme, mais pas non plus pour être polie avec lui. Elle se contente d'observer. Pour l'instant. Kristeva va pour suivre Vincent, mais il murmure "Si cela se passe mal, fuyez avec Pino."

Et finalement, il entre seul.

"Etes-vous le responsable du projet Proxy ?"

La voix de Vincent est devenue plus grave, son corps plus imposant. Il leur tourne le dos, mais Re-l devine l'ombre de son masque.

"Laisse Vincent s'occuper de ses affaires. D'accord ? C'est important." murmure-t-elle à Pino.

Elle la serre dans ses bras, d'une façon qui ne lui est pas naturelle, mais qui ne permet pas à la petite auto-reiv de voir. Quelle que soit la façon dont se déroulera la scène, ce ne sera pas joli.

Elle bouche les oreilles de Pino, qui se laisse faire avec une docilité surprenante. Elle veut fredonner une chanson de son enfance pour couvrir les voix, n'en trouve plus. Elle espère que boucher les oreilles suffira.

Le savant s'est retourné. Re-l distingue sur son visage un effarement tel qu'il semblait étouffer la peur, la joie, la colère, ou tout autre sentiment. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Cela ne se voit pas ?"

"Mais vous étiez... vous deviez être détruits par la lumière du soleil."

"Certains d'entre nous ont appris à chercher l'ombre." murmura Vincent, sa voix terriblement calme. "Je suppose que vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?"

"Non." dit l'homme. Sa voix se brise. "Excusez-moi, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je verrais l'un d'entre vous en vrai. Les pseudo-humains, oui, bien sûr, mais ils ne sont jamais qu'une forme dégénérée... Avec vous, nous avons créé une nouvelle forme de vie. C'est l'aboutissement de ma carrière, de toute ma vie..."

"Certainement," répond Vincent. "Vous n'inventerez plus jamais rien d'autre. Vous mourez ce soir."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas... vous n'en êtes pas capable..."

S'il ment, il est le meilleur comédien que Re-l ait rencontré. Sinon... alors il n'est au courant de rien ! Personne n'est monté le prévenir de ce qui se passait en bas !

"Je suis capable de tout !" s'exclame Vincent. Son bras s'allonge de façon grotesque, saisit le scientifique à la gorge, le plaque contre le mur.

"Pourquoi ?" Sa voix est étranglée, mais Vincent lui laisse encore la possibilité de parler.

"Parce que vous ne savez pas mon nom. Parce que vous n'avez même pas demandé."

"Je peux l'apprendre !"

"Je suis Ergo Proxy. Je suis l'envoyé de la mort. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant."

"Ne fais pas ça !" Re-l peut voir distinctement les gouttes de sueur sur le front du Créateur. "Tu le regretterais. Tu n'existerais pas, sans moi ! Je t'ai créé ! J'ai choisi de le faire ! Tous les pouvoirs que tu as, c'est moi qui te les ai donnés ! Est-ce que ça ne serait pas injuste ?"

"Et tu as choisi de nous tuer."

"Après ce qui est presque un cycle géologique ! Tout doit avoir une fin, et tu as vécu bien plus longtemps que moi."

"Tu t'es bien assuré d'exister avant moi, et de me survivre. Plus d'un cycle géologique. Tout dois avoir une fin..."

"Nous dormions ! Nous ne vivions pas réellement."

"Sais-tu," murmure Ergo, "quelle proportion des Proxies sont morts ou sont devenus fous avant même le retour du soleil ? En quoi est-ce une vie ?" Les éclats de sa voix font peur.

La savant pleure maintenant. "Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de nous tuer ?"

"Ah non ? Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas été créés pour cela. Juste pour rendre le monde habitable, alors nous aurions dû perdre toute raison d'être et mourir gentiment maintenant que c'est fini, mais je veux vivre encore, et agir... je suis sans doute fou aussi."

"Et c'est ça, ta nouvelle raison de vivre ? Quand tu m'auras tué, que feras-tu ?"

"Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps."

"T'exposer au soleil ?"

"Protéger ma ville."

Et d'une main, il désigne Re-l, Pino, Kristeva, tandis que de l'autre, affreusement gonflée, il arrache la tête de son créateur.

Re-l, terriblement concentrée, attend le moment précis où il se retourne. Elle ne sait pas, cette fois, si le sang va éteindre ou attiser l'incendie de sa fureur. Elle ne sait pas ce que peut devenir l'esprit de Vincent, quand elle voit son corps qui prend ainsi mille formes, rien de ce qu'elle connaît...

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit avoir peur de lui ou pour lui.

Et quand il se retourne, elle le voit sourire, elle en est persuadée. Un instant qu'elle doit être la seule à pouvoir percevoir, ainsi centrée sur lui, en cet instant et en cette vie.

Et puis il redevient Vincent, et son visage se décompose. Ses genoux ne le soutiennent plus, et il s'appuie contre le mur. Re-l et Pino se précipitent vers lui. Re-l pense qu'elle a été négligente, que Pino a certainement vu la cadavre du scientifique maintenant. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier.

"Tu aurais dû me laisser le faire." commente Kristeva avec une ombre de compassion, qui n'aide pas du tout.

"C'était... c'était..." Toutes les bonnes raisons semblent le fuir maintenant qu'il en a besoin. Re-l soupire.

"Partons immédiatement." Sa voix est suffisamment tranchante pour que tout le monde la regarde. Elle se reprend, prend la main de Vincent, parle d'une voix qu'elle veut rendre plus douce. "Je peux te laisser les tuer. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, mais je peux le faire. Cependant... cependant... il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier, te laisser mourir ici juste parce que tu n'es pas entièrement satisfait ! Je ne comprends même pas comment cet homme est resté sans protection. Peut-être qu'il croyait entièrement à l'impossibilité pour les Proxies de blesser les Créateurs. Mais il va en venir d'autres, qui ne feront pas ces erreurs ! Lève-toi, et viens avec nous !

Pendant son discours, Vincent semble se réveiller.

"Je vais le faire." dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Je vais venir." répète-t-il tout de suite après, avec plus d'assurance. "Laisse-moi juste leur envoyer un message, avant. Aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qu'est un Proxy. Ce n'est pas si grave. Mais ils doivent savoir qui je suis, moi. Je leur permets de vivre ici, dans ma ville. Je le les laisserai pas traiter les auto-reivs et les humains de cette façon."

Cela pourrait être un meilleur projet que de faire un massacre, pense Re-l. Cela pourrait aussi être encore pire.

Les mots de menace que trace Vincent à la hâte, comme un rituel pour changer le monde, sont laissés à côté du corps ensanglanté du scientifique.

Et ils repartent, tous ensemble.

Il pleut. Re-l a vu la pluie tomber à l'extérieur, bien sûr, mais c'est la première fois que cela arrive de cette façon, l'eau qui tombe directement du ciel sur les maisons de Romdo, celles en ruines, celles qui sont miraculeusement debout, les nouvelles construites en hâte, et celles qui ont déjà commencées à être réparées.

Et dans ses souvenirs, l'eau de dehors est sale, grise et acide, et n'a rien à voir avec celle des arrosages automatiques. Mais celle-là semble, en quelque sorte, entre les deux.

Bien sûr, cela va salir ses cheveux, mais cela enlève aussi le sang. La pluie nettoie de la même façon les mains de Vincent, plaque aussi ses cheveux sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un chien mouillé, mais presque soulagé d'être mouillé, décidé mais calme pourtant, alors c'est un progrès. Elle coule sur ceux de Pino sans les imbiber, petite chanceuse.

Et pourtant, cette eau a quelque chose de rassurant. Elle se demande, même, s'il ne serait pas possible de la boire.

Sur le chemin, comme à la porte, personne n'essaie même de les arrêter.

* * *

><p>Après cette aventure, Pino est contente de rentrer au Centzon Totochtin avec tout le monde.<p>

On dirait que Vincent n'a plus envie de tuer tout le monde. Il préfère rester avec Re-l, Pino, et même Kristeva. Et Pino en est très heureuse. Parce que les décisions de Vincent faisaient de la peine à tout le monde, surtout à lui.

Il continue parfois à prendre l'air effrayant. Il dit que si les Créateurs recommencent à traiter mal les robots et les humains, il y aura encore des morts. Mais justement. Ils ne le font pas, _parce que_ Vincent peut faire peur. Comme ça, c'est vraiment mieux pour tout le monde.

Et parfois, quand tout se passe bien, Vincent l'emmène visiter une des villes, avec Re-l et Kristeva, et Pino peut parler avec d'autres enfants, des robots, des humains, des Créateurs, tout le monde.

Les gens là-bas ont peur de Vincent, et aussi de Re-l, mais ça c'est plus normal, et Pino n'a pas le droit de leur expliquer qu'en vrai, ils sont gentils.

Certaines personnes les appellent des vampires, et Pino ne sait pas ce que c'est. La première fois qu'elle demande, Vincent, Re-l et Kristeva ne savent pas non plus. Mais ensuite, Re-l va faire des recherches, et lui dit que ça veut juste dire qu'ils ne vont pas au soleil, et que leurs vêtements ont plus de classe.

En fait Vincent est un Proxy, et Pino sait que cela le rend triste que les gens ne le sachent pas, mais Re-l répond que peu importe, ils sont tous des personnes, c'est même le point principal. Alors, Vincent a un très joli sourire, et Pino est vraiment contente que Re-l soit là.

Et maintenant, elle ne fait même plus la tête quand Vincent et Re-l partent seulement tous les deux et la laissent avec Kristeva. Parce qu'en vrai, Kristeva est très gentille aussi, quand on la connaît bien.

Et puis, ils reviennent toujours.

* * *

><p>Et il n'y a aucune raison, aucune, pour que cela ne puisse pas durer jusqu'à la fin des temps.<p> 


End file.
